donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Don Bluth Villains' Defeats
These are the characters that didn't make to the ending of the stories. See the gallery of various villains from movies who have various defeats, deaths, and despairs. *Dogs: Runs away after Crazy Legs knocks the boxes over. *Spider: Gets killed by the Great Owl. *Auntie Shrew: Knocked out she later appears in The Secret of Nimh 2 Timmy To The Rescue. *Dragon: Drugged by the rat's sleeping powder. *Jenner: Gets stabbed in the back by Sullivan, when he was about to kill Justin. *Sullivan: Dies from being wounded after he kills his ex-boss. *Singe: Gets killed by Dirk the Daring. *Warren T. Rat: Gets chased along with the cats down to the pier by the "Giant Mouse of Minsk" and into the water, picked up by a tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong that carries them away. *The Mott Street Maulers: Get shipped away on the Hong Kong ship. *Digit: Gets shipped away on the Hong Kong ship with the cats. *Beetles: Fall into the sewer lake and drowned. *The Bullying Orphans: Unknown (more likely got scared away by Tiger when they tried to catch Fievel). *Sharptooth (original): Drowns when a rock fell on him in the water. *Boneheads (Pachycephalosaurus): Runs away from the tar monster. *Dinilysia (snake): Gets defeated by Littlefoot's Mother. *Carface Carruthers: Eaten by King Gator offscreen (first film), dragged into Hell by Red (second film) and later reforms (third film). *Carface's Minions: Runs away from King Gator *Killer: Redeems and pushes Anne Marie to shore. *Hellhound: Gets shot by Annabelle. *Mordroc: Gets killed soon afterward by Dirk's sword. *Cat R. Waul: Gets reluctantly adopted by a passenger. *Street Dogs: Failed to eat Tiger. *Scorpion: Fails to catch Fievel Mousekewitz. *Hawk: Gets burnt by fireworks. *Cactus Cat Gang: Ends up landing into a mail bag and shipped to Idaho. *Hunch: Chases after the Grand Duke with a flyswatter. *Grand Duke of Owls: Gets shrunk by the sun, then gets hunted down by Hunch for all his humiliations. *Owl Minions: Fly away when Chanticleer brings back the sun. *Pinky: Feels despaired when his star flies away on his private helicopter. *Grundel: Falls into a chasm, survives with a broken leg, and marries a female toad. *Berkeley Beetle: Gets bashed in the head, as Grundel fights Cornelius. *Mr. Mole and Ms. Fieldmouse: Run away from the avalanche of money and treasures. *Ozzy and Strut: Chased off by Chomper's mom and dad. *Drake: Gets hit by Hubie and then crushed by his own tower. *Leopard Seal: Gets beat up by Rocko then Hubie kicked him off the submarine. *Red: Gets sent back to Hell. *Ichy: Gets swung away by Dil. *Dil: Being chased by an aquatic long-necked dinosaur called a Plesiosaurus. *Grigori Rasputin: Gets killed when his vial broke, sending the spirits after him. *Black Pegasus: Gets destroyed by Anastasia. *Gargoyles: Disperse after Rasputin's vial gets smashed. *Megalodon: Failed to eat Littlefoot and his friends. *Pterodactylus: Gets bit by one of her babies and loses Ducky. *Plated Sharptooth: Drowns away on the sea. *Scuttlebutt and Chief McBrusque: Falls into a river and drowns. *Mr. Grasping, Toplifty and O'bloat: Got scared off by Tiger. *Belladonna: gets frozen to death by her heavenly cousin, Annabelle. *Muriel & Floyd: Fall to their deaths in and elevator. *Martin Brisby: Knocked out returned back to normal. *Joseph Valentine: He and His Scientists were locked in a fenced area, but a firefighter frees them. *Oble: Falls into a river, and is relaxed by being cooled off. *Ludmila: Realizes the potion turns her into a dragon, and falls with the crumbling tower below full of water. **Dragon Ludmila: Falls with the crumbling tower below full of water. *Preed: Killed by Korso, by breaking his neck. *Drej Queen: Gets destroyed by the Titan, becoming the energy The Titan needed to start the process of rebirthing Earth. Gallery This is a gallery of various villains from movies, TV series, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, despairs. Boxes_fall.jpg|The Dogs' defeat and despair secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-3139.jpg|Spider's death Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-7697.jpg|Dragon's despair Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-8136.jpg|Jenner's death secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-8147.jpg|Sullivan's death Screen Shot 2018-10-17 at 5.46.19 pm.png|Auntie Shrew's despair Warren T. Rat's defeat.jpg|Warren T. Rat's defeat land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-502.jpg|The Egg Stealer's defeat Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-6223.jpg|The Pachycephalosaurus Pack's defeat Sharptooth's second defeat and death.jpg|Sharptooth's death Dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8272.jpg|Carface's Minions defeat Dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (1st film) Hellhound's death.jpg|Hellhound's death fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.jpg|Street Dogs's despair #1 fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-1901.jpg|Street Dogs's despair #2 fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-1960.jpg|Street Dogs's despair #3 fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3835.jpg|Scorpion's despair Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-4019.jpg|Hawk's defeat fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7531.jpg|Cactus Cat Gang's defeat fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7537.jpg|Cat R. Waul's defeat Pinky's despair.jpg|Pinky and Murray's despair The Owls' defeat.jpg|Owl Minions' defeat rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps_com-6777.jpg|Grand Duke's defeat and Hunch's despair Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8688.jpg|Berkeley Beetle's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8773.jpg|Grundel's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8822.jpg|Mr. Mole and Ms. Fieldmouse's defeat gfdhg.png|Ozzy and Strut's defeat pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-2971.jpg|The Ship Boots' defeat pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-3793.jpg|The Skua's defeat pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6388.jpg|Leopard Seal's defeat pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6851.jpg|Killer Whales's despair pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg|Drake's death The Land Before Time III - The Time of the Great Giving.avi snapshot 00.57.24 -2017.05.15 21.26.51-.jpg|Velociraptors' death #1 vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h14m23s237.png|Velociraptors' defeat #2 Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Red's defeat Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-8126.jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (2nd film) vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h12m23s67.png|Ichy's defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h12m44s19.png|Dil's defeat Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-9952.jpg|Demons' despair Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg|Grigori Rasputin's death Shark's defeat.jpg|Megalodon's defeat Orange Pterodcatylus Kids.png|Pterodactylus Kids' defeat Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps_com-5600.jpg|Pterodactylus's despair & defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h11m53s20.png|Plated Sharptooth' death Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-467.jpg|Meanest Sharptooth's death Yangchuanosaurus Land Before Time.png|Yangchuanosaurus' defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h01m10s247.png|Allosaurus and Green Sharptooth's death Scuttlebutt's demise.png|Scuttlebutt's death Chief_McBrusque27s_and_Scuttlebutt27s_death.png|Chief McBrusque's death Dang.jpg|Belladonna's presumed death The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy To The Rescue (1998) Screenshot.jpg|Muriel & Floyd's defeat and presumed death PICT0005.JPG|Snake's defeat Oble's Defeat.png|Oble's defeat Ludmila's_death.jpg|Ludmila's death Madame_Mousey_Defeat.png|Madame Mousey's defeat Preed's death.jpg|Preed's death Titan-ae-disneyscreencaps com-9767.jpg|Drej Queen's death vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h10m35s8.png|Rinkus & Sierra's defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h05m29s18.png|Albertosaurus's death vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h10m11s24.png|Liopleurodon's defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h03m39s199.png|Daspletosaurus trio's defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h08m08s75.png|Utahraptor #1's defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h08m14s137.png|Utahraptor #2's defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h07m19s97.png|Spinosaurus' defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h06m21s25.png|Baryonyx Quartet's death Category:Lists Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Quaternary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Those eaten